Keeping Hope
by FATEISoverrated
Summary: Life doesn't have to be hard, but it will never be easy. That is how Maya likes to think of it. Keep your head high and, with hope on your side, things will change. For Better or Worse? That is not for Maya to judge, but she know this fact: life is always changing. She just didn't expect for some changes to revert.
1. Chapter 1

Alright Girl Meets World Fanfic. I am going to try to make this as canon as possible, but seeing as I don't want to wait until the series is finished, this may break off a little from the series storyline. Don't freak.

Chapter 1

The smell of bacon mixed with a cheeseburger never failed to create an interesting feeling within her stomach that identified as a collaboration between nostalgia and nausea.

"Jumbo Combo with chili on the side and a Bacon Burger." At the nods of the customers heads, Maya placed the orders on the table next to their drinks and then heads to the next table to receive their order.

Just another day of work. Take orders, wipe down tables, deliver orders and be as cheery as possible in hopes of a good tip. For a Thursday night, the tips have been good and that is good. It is simple as that when entering the workforce. One would think being an employee is complicated, but nope. Literally anyone can do it. Grown ups don't know what they were talking about it when they said that one could only understand when they are older. They just didn't want to explain. Big surprise. Take order, wipe down table, deliver orders with a smile.

"Hey Maya" Maya looks to see her fellow waitress gesturing to a table across the room. It was some boys from her school that usually caused trouble around here. None of the waitresses would serve them except for Maya, seeing as to how they like to harass anyone within a 5 foot radius. Maya sighed. This next table looked like they would have been good tippers too.

"Welcome to Harvey's Diner, what would you like for me to get for you?" As nice as the words were, her monotone voice ruined the effect of the chirpy waitress. Not that these guys cared.

"Hey baby, how bout me and you in a more relaxed setting after you get off tonight?" Of course this line could not be complete without the sleazy grin and the giggles of the boys behind him.

"I'm sorry but that's not on the menu. I can suggest the fish n' chips however." Maya was careful not to mention that the fish was three days over its expiration date.

"C'mon Maya, how long are we going to play this game? I think your hot, everyone knows I'm hot," queue hair flip and acknowledging smirks around the table, "no need for you to resist any longer."

Maya didn't even try to hide her grimace to his advance. "Vance, I can think of everything better to do with my time. I will give you guys a couple more minutes to think of you order."

She turned to walk away before the sleeze bag grabbed her arm. "Babe, this hard to get act is getting o-"

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Maya smiled to the older male. Steve was the only male employee at this dump, due to the fact that he was the chief and supposedly stayed in the kitchen. He made sure to protect all the employees from unruly customers such as these boys.

"Maya, it's a slow night tonight. Why don't you check out early and I will take over this table for you."

Glancing and seeing that she only had 30 minutes left, Maya nodded. Yanking her arm out of Vance's hold, she went to the back to change so she could head home.

.…

"Gammy I'm home!" Maya laid her bearings next to the door and entered her and her mom's small apartment. "Gammy?"

"Stephenie, is that you?" Her 80 year older grandmother answered back.

"No, Gammy, it's Maya. Your granddaughter?" She hoped that Gammy was in her thinking moods. She was more cooperative that way.

"Granddaughter? Stephanie now I know it's you. Always joking, you." Maya sighed as she enter her Gammy's room. Gammy sometimes forgets that she lives in her daughter's apartment with her granddaughter and instead thinks that she is still 25 living with her roommate Stephanie. Alzheimer's is fun like that. She has been forgetting more and more lately but they couldn't afford to do anything but get meds and care for her like nurses would.

"Are you ready for your dinner?" Maya asked.

"Ooo is it pizza from Joan's?" Referring to the pizzeria that closed down 20 years ago.

"Close. How about meatloaf from Harvey's Diner? Your favorite." Maya grinned hoping to fool her.

"No, my favorite is pizza from Joan's" Maya internally sighed. It was going to be like that, huh? Well she usually gives in sooner or later.

"Alright well call me when you are ready to eat. Have you taken your medicine for today?" From the stubborn expression on her Gammy's face, that would be a no. Greeeaaat...

"Alright eat your dinner and take your medicine or no icecream for you." Her grandmother was alarmed by the threat and seriously contemplate this ultimatum. Maya gives her 30 minutes before she gives in.

Going to rid herself of the greasy smell in a shower, Maya grabbed a Cami and shorts. She couldn't say that feeding her Gammy was the worst chore. Her and her mom split the responsibility and Mom was in charge of washing, changing and helping her Gammy with things that would make a person regret things about life they never thought of before. She never complained though. It was a rule in the Hart house that beggars can't be choosers and being home for such a little part of the day, that is the only way that Katie can help out around the house. For now.

Katie Hart has realized recently that she is on her last year for a chance on the acting career and promised Maya that she would get a real job after she turns 40. Two months left and Maya was counting down the days. Her mom is out more often for auditions and takes the night shift at her job so she only comes back in the mornings for a nap and to take care of Gammy.

Two months seemed so far yet so close..

"Maya! Baby girl, can you come here for a second?" Sounds like her mom is home. Maya took a second longer to bask in the warm shower and then turned off the shower and put her clothes on.

Drying off her hair on the way to her kitchen, she finds her mom with a grin the size of Texas on her face. "Yeah?"

"Maya…" Uh Oh she has that this-is-going-to-be-big voice.

"Yes, Mom?"

"You know how I have been trying for so many years to get into the acting business. Any kind of acting. A mom. A grandma. Even tried this for sketchy part that was-"

"Get to the point, Mom. What is it?"

"After all this time, you were always with me. Taking care of me when I didn't get the part. Being okay when I was not home. I never realized that you did so much for me until now."

"It's fine. We support each other. That's how we are." After her dad left. But she still doesn't see where this is going.

"Maya, you are not going to believe this. I got the part!" Maya froze.

"What?"

"I got the part! I'm going to be the antagonist is this small tv show. Admittedly it's no Grey's Anatomy, but I finally did it!" Jumping into Maya's arms, Katie squealed.

Maya smiled and congratulated her mom. They talked about the implications for a while. The pay would not be huge, same income as the regular waitress job, but she could be home more often with this so Maya was happy.

"Finally it has happened. Two months before my expiration date too. It's fate." Katie looks like she is going to cry. "I know it hasn't been great around here, but with my new job and your pre-college program at NYU coming up. Things are finally looking up for us."

"I'm happy for you, Mom" Suddenly Gammy is yelling her dinner and Maya remembers. "Oh yeah. I'm leaving straight from school tomorrow, so can you take care of Gammy's dinner?"

Katie sours at the reminder of Maya's Friday schedule but agrees. Warming up the food, Maya fulfills her granddaughterly duties before going to bed. With the NYU summer program coming up and her mom's big break, things were going to change around here. For better or worse? Well Riley was always the optimistic one.

"You failed me"

"Why don't we talk after class?"

"What's there to talk about? You failed me, you think I'm a failure." Like everyone else.

"Maya! You do not walk out of here." Why not? Everyone does it to me.

She looks back to the man who she has come to think of as a father. Guess she was wrong. She won't make that mistake again.

"Ms. Hart." Maya looks up from her notebook, "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, Mr. Stuffen"

"Is that so? Please tell me if I do. I do not want my students to be so bored that they have their notebooks filled will doodes of…" The elderly man squinted at Maya's notebook, "whatever you call that… art" His voice obviously expressed his doubt over such a title for Maya's doodles.

"Sorry, Mr. Stuffen. I'll try to listen."

"Please do, we wouldn't want that be to become a C, as we all know it easily could with your record, would we?" A couple snickered echoes through the class causing Maya to blush in anger.

"No, Mr. Stuffen." The old geezer scrutinized the young lady, making sure he scolded her successfully, and then went back to what he talked about last week. He likes to repeat himself like that.

This was supposedly one of Maya's favorite subject, History. Not due to this teacher obviously, but due to her appreciation for it her past teacher gave her. That would be the only reason she gets a higher B in this class, compared to the regular borderline B's in the other classes.

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Maya packs up her bags and heads out the door to eat her leftovers from the diner, because there no way she was eating what the state sanctioned edible for the students to eat.

"Maya Hart" Maya looks up to see Weasel, AKA Kennith Barto, second time senior and easily Maya best friend in this school. How does that work, a senior and sophomore? Some may ask. Maya and Weasel have been friends long before high school due to the similar routes they take home from their previous schools."

"Whats up Weasel. No detention today?" Weasel was a regular for Mrs. Bartz detentions during lunch.

"Nah, the Bartz was substituted by a newby. Too scared for handing out detention yet." Weasel grins over what he was able to get away with due to this poor unsuspecting sub.

"How did you do on the physics test?" Weasel repeated that class twice, so he always helps her study for that class. Apparently after throwing enough crap against a wall some does stick in Weasel's case. He is pretty good at physics. Now.

"Got an 82."

"Nice, all you need is a B average for the program right?"

"Yup and with that 82, I now have mostly B's in my classes"

"I'm so proud" Weasel fake wipes a tear from his eye, "To think, little Maya an academic. Can I still hang out with you, Future Ms PHd?"

"Oh Shut up." Maya laughs as she playfully shoves the boy next to her. She forgot how much she missed this camaraderie during lunch.

….

On the last bell's first ring, Maya was already out of her seat and running out the door. She had to leave quickly or she would be late.

Rushing to the subways, she didn't have time to process someone was in front of her until they crashed.

"Ugh shoot. sorry about-" Maya faltered as she looked to who she ran into.

"Maya? Is that you?" Riley was grinning ear to ear and she went for a hug.

Maya could process her thoughts. "Riley?" Her best friend who she hasn't even seen for more than a year. With that description, best friend may sound too strong, but she was still considered the best friend she will ever have.

"It's me silly. How have you been? It's been... what? A week? A month?" Maya could help but stare at her old friend, her heart still in waiting for its next beat. Finally she gained some composure.

"How about a year and a half." sbe mumbled. Riley seemed taken aback by the number.

"What-"

"Riley, are you ok? What happened?" Here comes Lucas Friar to the rescue. Maya could help but smile seeing them still together.

"Hey Ranger Rick." Lucas seemed shocked to see her also.

Maya looks up and sees the clock on the wall. Oh Crap!

"Nice reunion guys but I really need to go." Maya quickly got up. "I'm happy to see you again Riley." She paused to smile at Riley then she ran into the subway.

"Wow, I can't wait to tell Farkle who we saw today." Lucas smiled and shook his head in amazement.

"Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"How long has it been since we have last seen Maya?"

…

Made it. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the prestigious elementary and junior high private school. Luckily her kids were into after school activities or she would be cooked.

The remaining kids walked out the front of the entrance doors to be picked up by their parents. Now where were... Ah

"Ethan! Lily! Over here." the two kids immediately turned their heads toward the person calling their names and grinned at their babysitter.

Ethan, 12 years old but above Maya's shoulders in height, came running over with his 8 year old sister close behind him.

"Hey Maya! Guess what?!" Maya smiled at the little blond girl. She was always the most exuberant of the two.

"What?"

"I'm going to have a solo in the next choir concert!" Lily was jumping up and down in her excitement.

"No way!" Maya exclaimed in her overdramatic but still celebratory way.

"Way!" Lily grins back. "And guess what guess what guess what!" Maya almost laughs at the spirited little girl. She looks to Ethan and he rolls his eyes and sighs at her craziness.

"What?"

"It's going to be at the NYU campus!"

"Wow!" Maybe Lily's parents will let her come this time since it's so close.

"I'm so excited for you!" Lily grinned and starts skipping down the sidewalk humming a beautiful tune that was probably for the said concert.

Maya started to walk after her to keep up, seeing as to how it was her job to walk these two home and make sure they are okay until one of their parents come home from work. It wasn't a hard job but slightly inconvenience being an hour away from her house. It was worth it though. She looks to her left to see the brunet boy walking beside her.

"How was your day Ethan?" He nods and smiles showing it to be a good day. "Are those boys still bother you?"

He shrugs. "Really? Even after you look them straight in the eye and gave them the Maya Hart glare?" He looked down.

"Ethan." Maya groans, "how many time do I have to tell you? Looking people straight in the eye tells them you mean business. Giving them the glare tells them that their only good response is to back off." He nods.

Ethan doesn't talk much. He used to not talk at all but now it's a weekly thing to hear him say something. Boys have been messing with him as a result. She would call him shy, but really he just doesn't have anything to say that he couldn't convey with his telling looks and motions. His ability to use the silent language is something to be envied.

Maya wraps an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Your mom told me that there is a cherry pie left over from last night. How about we get home, eat like we don't actually have dinner prepared and watch this Monday's Walking Dead?" His eyes lit up and the cutest little grin appears that brightens Maya's whole day.

...

"I'm home! Ethan? Lily?" The sound of the door closing echoes throughout the house.

"Mommy! Look look me and Maya made art!" Here comes a running Lily towards her mother while showing off her masterpiece.

"Wow that's beautiful honey!" Julie studied the picture for a second before hugging her daughter.

"Maya drew it and I colored it in."

"As the best duos should always operate." Maya grins as she got up from her and Ethan's card game to greet Julie.

"Thank you so much for picking them up today Maya, I couldn't get out of the office today."

"It's fine, I enjoyed every second with these two."

"I better get these two to bed." Julie went to lift Lily up but Lily backed out.

"Can Maya do it?" Julie had this hesitant look on her face that made Maya cut in.

"Maybe next time squirt. I gotta go. It's almost my bed time." She grinned teasingly towards the little girl.

"Fine" Lily didn't seem satisifed but she knew not to argue. "Bye Maya." She came in for a hug, forcing Maya to kneel for full effect.

"Bye Lils," Maya hugged the girl for all that she was worth. "I'll be back as soon as you need me okay?" Lily's head bounced. Maya stood back up.

"Bye Ethan." From the living room Ethan waved and finished cleaning the card game up. "We still need to finish up our own masterpieces next time." Queue yet another heart clenching charming grin from the boy before Maya started to walk out.

On the front porch Julie gave the money she owed. "I do appreciate this. I don't know about tomorrow but I will need you to watch them Sunday."

Maya nodded. She had a NYU greeter showing her around campus for the summer program and then work anyway.

"Do you think anyone suspects?"

"Bye Julie" After Julie went back inside, she started walking down the stairs.

"Excuse me." Maya looked to see the elderly neighbor from her door looking over.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. You look so much like the him, are you related to the people that live here, the Clutterbuckets?"

Maya looked back at the front door. "No, I'm just the babysitter."

...

The minute her back hit the mattress, Maya felt air leave her body and muscles relax into the bed. Long day.

Not only did she get to see her two favorite kids, but she saw her dream and nightmare. Riley Matthews.

It's been so long, but Maya didn't realize how long until she saw her face again. And to feel the Matthews hug was like taking the first breath of spring air. But to see Riley... It's not like the split because of a fight or anything. They just... Weren't together.

Maya quickly changes her direction of thought, having gone down this line of thought one too many times. Think of happier thoughts. The summer program. Due to the raising of that B to C in Physics she now qualifies for the NYU summer program to study art. While a B average is not high for many, Maya had to work hard for that grade.

Sometimes she thinks what would have happened if she was still in the same class as her old friends. Would she have the same grades? Better grades? Would she be working her job still? Probably. Would she be happier? Maya doesn't want to think about it.

It's too late for that life.

...

Crap, Shoot, Son of a Farkle. She was late.

How? Maya would say she had to fight her deranged Gammy out of a burning building before she admitted she just forgot to set the alarm.

Too late for excuses now as Maya bounced her leg rapidly against the floor. Can't this train go any faster? She hopes her advisor doesn't leave their meeting place. He sounded strict on the phone. What was his name against, Steve? Stephen?

Train doors open and Maya practically flies out the subway to get to the coffee shop. When she finally gets to the door of the shop, Maya pauses to catch her breath and calm herself. No need to be late and look like a deranged psycho. One. Two. Ready

"She opens the door to the shop and looks around for the guy with the NYU t-shirt that she was told to look for over the phone. As she looks, she realizes it was familiar to her. She remember this shop. It was the shop she went to during middle school with her friends and the Matthews. She hopes that they still don't frequent here. No need for another reunion while she is with her advisor. And then she sees the clock. Great she's early. How that happened, she isn't even going to ask.

She takes a seat and waits for her advisor to come as she looks over the menu. The prices here were still as good as ever. If only places around her house charged so well, she wouldn't be forced to drink the crappy coffee her mom makes.

"Shi- ugh. Sorry for being late. Forgot to set the timer. Name's Stuart Liams." Comes from behind her. Maya puts a smile on her face and turns.

"Hi, I'm Maya Har-" Wait "Josh?"

"Maya." Yup. There standing in front of her was Mr. Three Year Age Difference Josh Matthews.

"Did you just call yourself Stuart Liams."

"You got into the pre-college program?" He asks this like it was doubtful. Huh no.

"Excuse me?" His pretty blue eyes -urgh no Maya resist!- widen as he realizes what he just said.

"No! It just doesn't seem like you kind of thing." Maya crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows. She remembers him being more charming three years ago.

"Going to college." He is silent, obviously trying to save whatever hole he is digging himself into.

"Let's just sit down and get this started." He slumps, giving up trying to rescue his blunder. Yeah. He sits down in the booth across from her's and puts bulletin board on the table. How he was surprised to see her when all her information was on the sheet is a mystery to her.

"So Maya Hart, what was your primary reason for choosing NYU? Academics, location, or other."

"I guess the art program would be categorized as Academics. Never really I would be signing up for extra school willingly."

"Well from your file it doesn't look like you had the best grades anyways. You barely made the requirements actu…" Josh trailed off as he looked at Mayas deadpanned look. Well this is going smashingly.

"Yeeaah, so I am in this for the academics." Maya looked around for a clock, how long was this going to last?

"You are going to the art program, so I guess we should start by going around the part of the campus where the art classes are held…" Josh looked at the map in hesitation, obviously having no idea where the Art classes are held in NYU.

Maya stared at Josh, "Are you really my campus advisor?" there is no way NYU would send someone like this as their representative.

Josh looked up with a hopeless expression on his face, "Is it that obvious?" Another deadpanned face, "Okay, no I'm not. I am just here for my buddy who is your actual advisor. He couldn't make it, and I owed him so.. Here I am." He pulled off this charming smiling obviously hoping that was that.

"Fine. I know where I am supposed to go anyways. I am here because this tour is supposed to let me inside parts of the school only available for students." Maya started to leave the booth, this is a disappointment.

"Wait, I have that pass, my friend let me borrow it… We could just go around campus into where you want to go." Josh pulls out his pass with another charming smile that made Maya in a slightly better mood. She took a deep breath. This doesn't have to be so bad.

"Okay" She held out her hand for said pass.

"What?"

"The pass."

"Are you kidding me? No, I am going with you. My friend entrusted this pass to me, I don't even know how to find you to get it back or if you were even planning on giving it back to me."

Another look from Maya, more of a glare than before. This boy really wants to get hit.

...

Alright so the big controversy is that Josh is too old for Maya. I get it. I would think its creepy for a sophomore to date is seventh grader in my school. However there has also been over exaggeration over the age difference. In season finally, Josh is going to a pre-college program. Not college. Its three years, he would be 16 or 17(Maya turned 14 on her birthday, a year older than what most people would turn in their seventh grade but I'm assuming she got held back, correct me if that is NY's regular age levels). So when Maya is a sophomore, Josh would be as freshmen… So yeah. While this is slightly an age difference and I am not going to argue with that, I am also just going to say that she is mature and I feel like that is all that matters. The maturity level. My opinion. Not needing to be anyone else's. (If you wanna debate, sure, but I like facts so… bring more facts than opinion.)


	2. Chapter 2

The reaction to the first chapter was great, all the reviews so far have been awesome. Thank you so much for ya'll's support and critiques. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to find out what Maya should do next.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cast in Girls Meets World

Chapter 2

_The first time she met Joshua, she was at Riley's 10th birthday party. Riley decided that Maya was ready to go to the Matthew's family birthday party. This was the first time Maya has ever branched out to meeting any more of the Matthews than just the immediate family._

"_Maya, just wait and see. You are going to love my grandma and grandpa. They are totally cool. They give us money and food, the good stuff. They understand what kids these days actually want. My Uncle Josh is pretty awesome too."_

_Maya just continued to nod her head. She has never heard of someone who loved their family's get togethers so much. Her own family, Mom and Gammy, barely got together, period. When Riley invited her to meet her whole family, Maya didn't know what to expect. _

_It surely wasn't the loving hugs that Grandma Matthews gave her or the pat on the back Grandpa Matthews offered. Maya really should have seen it coming, having already spent so much time with the abnormally welcoming Cory, Topanga, and Riley Matthews._

_What Maya really didn't expect was the sucker punch to heart that got it into a kickstart when she met Uncle Josh Matthews._

"So..." Josh starts, "how's it going?"

Maya looks toward him in question. They have been riding the train in silence for the most part. It's not like they have much to talk about.

"You know, how's school? We haven't seen each other for..." He look up, counting on his head, "three years. Wow. So yeah, what's been going on? You're never at my brother's when I visit."

Yeah that's because she hasn't been at the Matthews in what seems like forever. Even before then, she avoided him when she knew he was coming to visit to stop any awkwardness that was sure to come after… that. Not that he would care. They never really talked much other than her advances toward him. She was always just Riley's friend to him and he was always just a crush to her.

Now he wants to chat? Three years ago he was running out the door to get away from her. Admittedly she was ready to jump him any moment back then, but this is still a 180 in his attitude.

"I am a sophomore now, so not much has been going on. I go to school, go to work, and go home"

"Yeah? Where do you work?" Maya has to smile at this guy's laid back yet attentive attitude.

"At a diner next to my house. Nothing too glamorous." Maya watches for any sign on his face of disappointment on her job but nope, just interest. Weirdo.

"Huh, one would think that Maya Hart would have a more adventurous job. Like a photographer or an entertainer. Maybe a bodyguard." Maya couldn't help but cackle at the thought.

"You laugh, but I could totally picture it. Just one glare, anyone would go running." Josh said grinning at her laugh.

"You didn't." He looked to her. Maya elaborated, "You didn't run."

Josh smiles in self appraisal, "Nope. After living with my ma for all these years, I can say hardly anything scares me."

"So my glares never scare you but, when I was fourteen and flirting with you, you were tripping over your feet to run away."

Obviously that was not the right thing to saw, because the smile left Josh's face and replaced by an awkward grimace. "Yeah, sorry about that." Now more awkwardness. Yay.

"So you are an artist." Josh starts, "I remember when we had Christmas together, you mentioned being into art. I have never gotten into art. I'm more of a math and science kind of guy. Pictures of landscape and table sets have never interested me. Not that there is anything wrong with that." Josh was quick to correct.

"Yeah. I am into art." Maya cuts in before he starts to ramble, "What about you?"

"I'm studying to become a mechanical engineer." Of course he is. Josh then brightens up. "Hey, last week I went to this art show next to the university for my Art Appreciation class. It's next the subway station on 53rd. It was called…" He face scrunches in concentration and then brightens, "Shadow's Showings."

"Connected to Joe's Joy?" Maya asks, feeling her face split into a grin.

"Yeah that coffee shop. You've been there?"

"One of my pieces are on display there."

"No way." Josh's eyes widen in disbelief. Maya felt her smile widen.

"Way. It was put up last week and going to be on sale."

"That has to be one of the coolest things I've ever heard." Josh's voice became one of amazement. Maya stared at him in disbelief. "No it's true. At the university, all I hear about is how people want to do this. People are studying to do that. You are the first person I have met to actually be doing what you want to do. Nothing stopping you."

Maya was saved from having to reply as they finally reached their station. They really had nothing in common. Landscapes and table sets. Maya snorted. He really hasn't seen much if… wait. Maya smiles.

"I know where we are going first."

….

"Riley wake up! It's 11 get your lazy butt up and running." Riley smiles in her sleep and pulls the sheets over her face. Mmmmm, what was that Lucas? You want to marry me and run off to Paris? If you insist.

"Riley!" Suddenly the sheets were ripped from her body and light shined through her eyelids. Noooo.

"I'm up. I'm up. Let me just put on the ring." Riley slurred.

"What?" The low dangerous tone of her father causes Riley's eyes to snap open.

"Nothing."

Her dad looked at her suspiciously. Being at school before she wakes up everyday, Cory loves to wake her up on the weekends, thinking of it as making up for the special fatherly time he needs with his children. His words, not hers.

"Riley get up, the sun is shining, birds are singing and your mother has brunch ready. Pancakes and ham." Her favorite. Riley gets out of bed, Saturdays were the Matthews day for sleeping in and then Topanga would make brunch. They started this tradition when Riley was in fifth grade. Maya would tell her how she spent her weekends alone and Riley invited her to breakfast so they could spend the day together. As it turned out, Riley would not wake up easily and Maya could only make it to the house after 10:30, Katie saying the subway was too dangerous before then. That was when Topanga introduced them to brunch, combining what they would have had for lunch and breakfast. The whole family thought that this was the greatest idea in the existence of ideas. Her and Maya rarely spend their Saturdays apart after that. Until...

Riley sat down and looked around the table to her family. Her brother, Auggie, was now in third grade at some prestigious school for geniuses, her mom still worked at the law firm, and her dad was still her teacher somehow. Three people at this table other than her. How could she have not noticed the empty spot next to her all this time?

"When was the last time Maya came over?" The family looked toward Riley in confusion. Cory was the first to speak up however.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"No honey, it was last month." Topanga corrected. They both seemed unsure however. Riley looked down both relieved that she wasn't the only one that was mistaken but also sad that no one noticed.

"A year and a half." Riley admitted. Cory immediately denied the idea.

"No way. It couldn't have been that long." Cory look to his wife to back him up. Topanga however looked shocked and hesitant to speak.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem that long ago." His wife struggled to remember the last time she saw the fierce girl that had integrated herself into their family. "But the last time I remember her being here was Riley's celebration for getting on the cheer squad." That was the November before the last. Cory continued to shake his head in denial.

"No, that…" He looked around the table to support him. "I'm going out." He was rising from his seat but Riley stopped him.

"I already tried going to her house and calling her. She has apparently moved and her phone is either off or not working, because it isn't receiving calls." Riley looked down at the table in shame for not knowing what was going on with her best friend. It kept her up most of the night when her and Lucas couldn't get back in touch with her yesterday.

"How could this have happened?" Cory asked more himself than anyone else. "Maya was always here, and then then she stopped."

What happened?

…

"This is not a part of the campus tour." Josh stated, unsure of where he was being lead. Maya has been secretive in where she was taking him. When asked, she just told him to wait and continued to lead him to the next block, passing by many NYU buildings without a glance. His mother always warned him of strangers in New York who would try to lead him to suspicious places. He would have been less likely to laugh at her if he knew how unsuspecting these people were. And pretty.

He didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts before Maya abruptly came to a stop before a suspicious shop between two buildings and grinned at him. How about… no.

"There is no way I am going through an alleyway into that shop without knowing what the shop sells… or buys for that matter." He was only half joking. Maya snorted.

"Don't be such a wimp. You Matthews men can't handle their own shadow."

"Hey!"

"Suck it up. C'mon." Before he could once again protest, she grabbed his wrist and led him to and through the door. The hall inside was dark and all Josh could see was the door at the end where light was shining out. He was going to die.

As he reaches the door, he looks in and sees a room full of paintings and sculptures. The art is like nothing that he has ever seen before. Shining under the spotlights, the paintings were filled with lines and shapes and the sculptures were various in their shapes and sizes. The colors were very bright and sharp in some of the paintings and more subtle and solid. The sculptures were made of different mediums such as wires, plaster, and even paper. It was an amazing sight.

He roamed the room looking at each piece, finding something new about each picture and structure upon closer inspection. He has never found looking at art so intriguing.

"What do you think?" Josh looks to his side with Maya staring appreciatively at the art before him. She had this blissful smile on her face that showed she was in her element.

"It's amazing. I've never seen any of this kind of art in school." His mind felt calm looking at the mix of blues and yellows mixing together and shaped by the brown. This was what he has been missing.

"You wouldn't. This is modern art. History in the making. You will probably find this kind of stuff in maybe one piece every era, but this is all from this year. This collection of art is called the Biogeometric Gallery. The mixing of angles and curves to make art. A lot of architects and engineers make this kind of stuff if not buildings. Very mathematical." She gave a smile. Art and math. The least likely of combinations. It only makes it that much more amazing.

"Did you make any of these?" Josh again scans the room for a piece that screams Maya.

"No. I'm told that my pieces fit into more of a transcendental category if anything." She didn't like how her art could be categorized but she could not deny that the art from that time was beautiful and had similar themes and styles.

"I don't think I can do anything this amazing, no matter how long I study math. There is not an artistic bone in my body. My stick figures turn out as fish somehow." Maya could help but giggle. It must be something that runs in the family, because Riley could never make a drawing without Maya having the urge to cringe. Then she froze. She just giggled. Maya Hart did not just giggle. And definitely not at some stupid crack coming from Josh Matthews. She took a deep breath.

"Well art is not for everyone. I am not so good at math myself. The art is beautiful here, but not something that would come from me." Maya steeled herself. They were here for her art education. She was going to see art today and she needed Josh to do so.

"Are we going to see your art?" And again with the smile. Can't he just… not smile? It's not hard. Focus Maya, you sat in front of Mr. Charm-the-Horse-Shoes-Right-Off Frier for two years. No need to be swayed by an equally if not even prettier face.

"We are here to see NYU's art galleries. We stopped by here because its on the way and I thought you would like to show you this gallery. Ready to go?" Now how she was going to steer Josh through the streets to make it seem like this was actually on the way is a mystery to her. She is just going to have to wing it. She was good at that.

…

The rest of the day went smoothly. Josh didn't comment on the path they took through the campus. That was a relief for Maya. They easily were able to get into the NYU Galleries due to Josh's card and they were able to see the different kinds of art coming from each class. They were as amazing as Maya expected and more. She could not wait to get into this summer.

Josh's pass also led them to look in on some of the classes going on during that day. The atmosphere was intense in some classes and more relaxed in others. It was easy to see that the teachers controlled the classes mood and flow. It was a little intimidating but also nerve wracking to Maya. What kind of teacher would she get? She was signing up for two classes, but with both classes she would end up on campus every day of the week for at least two hours so she is praying for the classes to be enjoyable.

"Did you already know how intense these art classes were?" Josh was amazed by the whole tour. It was almost cute to watch his wonder. He liked to see the different artistic movements and how they changed over time. "When I picture art classes, I think of my freshmen basic art class where we drew the subject matter, made a paper mache and get an A."

Maya remembers her basic art class in seventh grade. She loved having Riley in the same class with her, but Riley didn't really share her love for the subject. It was only until the third year of art did the class consist of the more serious students and be able to get their work done in peace. For the most part.

"I didn't know what to expect, but the feeling from each class... It was... I don't even know. I still don't know what to expect this summer." Maya muttered. She suddenly didn't feel so ready for summer to come. Jumping into unchartered territory not Maya's cup of tea and being around college kids so serious about their work is not something Maya has ever been around.

"You'll be fine. Maya Hart never backs down from a challenge." That was something that Josh always admired about her. No matter what the odds, she always had rather do something than leave things to 'what if?'.

Maya didn't answer to that but gave a small nod as if to agree with his statement. It was an exciting day, no need to bring it down with doubts so Maya pushed her worries back.

Josh stood looking around the campus for any buildings that they haven't explored yet. Not finding any, he looks toward Maya and asks, "So where to next?"

The rumbling of her stomach answered him and Maya looks to her phone. "It's already 1:30. Wanna get a quick lunch?"

…

"So you've been living in New York city for two years and not once have you tried chinese food from a hole in the wall restaurant?" That has got to be the most absurd thing Maya has ever heard. It's New York! People come here just for the exploration of sketchy foods. They were heading for a food stand that Maya was planning on getting lunch from until Josh refused, saying how it was too 'sketchy'. Instead they got food from McDonalds.

"No. I have been sticking to the clean, grade-A NYU cafeteria food. Safe and Sanitary you know?" He replied dryly.

"Huh, sounds boring." Maya comments and then paused to throw away her wrapper into the trash before they continued to walk down the streets. To eat the same thing everyday, Maya wouldn't be able to stand it. The only food she could repeatedly eat was the tuna melt from her mother's old diner, but, even then, her favorite food is new food. "We will definitely have to widen your palette. You have got to try this place in Hell's Kitchen. Their glass noodles are made right next door and the spicy curry is amazing." Josh falters before grinning a little.

"Really?" He moved a little closer to her, their arms barely touching, "Sounds like a date."

Maya's breath hitches as she realizes what she just implied. The way her knees almost buckles at his proximity and how her heart was fluttering by his smile gave her a sense of painful déjà vu. She didn't want to go through this again. The thought of his past rejection made her legs strengthen and heart calm.

"Yeeah," Maya takes a step to the side created distance between them, "sure, I need to get going though, work n' all." She looks around and spots her subway station. Perfect timing. She quickly crosses the street, hurrying before a car decides she was taking too long to cross.

She was about to walk down the stairway when Josh yells for her to stop. The guy actually waited till the light signaled walk before he crossed the street. Wimp.

"Wait, can I have your number?" Ummmm no.

"I really need to get going. You have my file, remember?" Not mentioning that she no longer had a phone since her last one got washed with the dishes, she ran down the stairs before he could say anymore.

"_Niece!" A very young voice booms behind Maya. She was being hugged to death by Grandma Matthews, or Amy she was to call her. This family really into hugging, it was borderline unhealthy, really._

"_Uncle Josh!" Riley squeals. Maya assumes they are hugging now as it is the Matthews thing to do. The guy sounded really young so Maya turned around to see what this cool uncle looked like._

"_Whoa." Maya felt her mouth dry and her face redden. In front of her was a boy few years older than her with curly, black hair, blue eyes and dimples. Mmmm, dimples._

"_Maya," Riley was grinning ear to ear, "this is my Uncle Josh. Uncle Josh, this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Riley then tries to make her face look stern, "Be nice to her." Maya would have cooed at her attempt to look intimidating if she were not currently gaping at Uncle Josh. He is certainly not like any uncle she has met before._

"_Hello bestest friend, you can call me Josh." His eyes twinkled as he held out a hand for her to shake. No hug from Uncle Josh? Let's fix that. Maya dives into a hug, catching to boy off guard._

"_Maya Hart." Maya self introduces. Your future wife._

"_Wow uh, Riley it seems like your friend will fit right in with the family." Josh awkwardly laughs as he pats Maya's shoulder. Maya grins, it is meant to be._

…

I know, a lot of Josh and Maya. Don't worry though, we'll be seeing more of the other characters in the next chapter. I hope.

I love the comments I have been receiving, by the way. Keep these comments coming, the critiques and suggestions. They are very helpful. Not that I don't love the praises also, those are pretty awesome also.


End file.
